Tidus Whitestrake
Tidus Whitestrake is a Lightning Dragon Slayer Mage of Fairy Tail as a S-Class rank. Appearance Tidus is a man of approximately moderate height and weight. He has bright Crimson eyes, a slight peach complexion, and usually keeps his stark white hair unkempt. In spite of his slender build, Tidus keeps up his physique, sporting a slightly muscular build. Like other Dragon Slayers, Tidus posses abnormally sharp canines. A large scar is located on the upper right side of his chest and on the back of his right shoulder following the battle with Hewia. Personality Tidus’ personality has changed drastically over the past two years. Before leaving his hot-headiness and unwillingness to work with others was a cause for many members to avoid him altogether. He was very quick to anger and mostly took it out on his fellow guild members, if you've been a member for more than two years there's no doubt you've had a run in or two with him. His punch-first ask-questions-later-attitude has gotten him into trouble dozens of times. He lives and breathes for his guild and would put his life on the line for each and every member, whom he views as his brothers and sisters. Get him angry and you're asking fro trouble. Hes always looking for an excuse for a fight and takes them more serious than anything else in life. Tidus is always trying to prove how strong he is in hopes of one day becoming strong enough for his father to return. His two proudest achievements are his Fairy Tail membership and promotion to S-Class, and his past training and upbringing by an actual Dragon whom he considers his father and closest friend. Likes -Lightning Storms, Rain, Outdoors, the color Yellow Dislikes -Vehicles, History and Story ''Backstory Tidus was orphaned at a very young age after a group of bandits raided his village in a far corner of the Western Caelum Island. Through some miracle he escaped capture and fled into the Storm Peaks, an area north of his village where violent thunderstorms warded off any would be settlers or travelers. As the young boy trudged through the hazardous landscape, the loud boom of thunder crashing in the distance seemed to get closer and closer. Afraid of being struck Tidus quickly found shelter in a large cave, collapsing from exhaustion he woke a few hours later to what sounded like static electricity crackling near him. As he opened his eyes and looked around, he neared jumped when he saw the large Dragon staring down at him. Before he could do anything, the Dragon spoke in a deep and calm tone. ???: “Why are you here? This is not place for a child.” Tidus:“I...I have no where else to go…” ???: “You cannot stay child, you must leave. I will not be responsible for the death of a child.” Tidus:“But...but I have nowhere to go! Everything I knew is gone...I..” Tidus was holding back tears at this point, he wasn't sure why but he felt he needed to stay. The Dragon shook his head and groaned slightly. ??? “Come child, you may call me Fulgrum. Do you have a name?” Tidus “Y-yes it’s Tidus…” Fulgarm: “That’s a fine name Tidus, now come there's much to do.” Soon Tidus began to learn the basics of math and reading and eventually even some of Fulgarms magic. Over time a bond grew between the two unlike creatures, this only made it that much difficult when Fulgrum just vanished. After weeks of searching the reality set in that he was gone and Tidus deciding to get stronger in hopes that would bring his father back to him. Word of a strong Wizard Guild with Dragon Slayers of its own soon found its way to Tidus and he quickly set his sights on joining. Once he became a proud member of the Fairy Tail and himself to be a powerful mage, able to hold his own against some of the well known but not overly strong members of the guild he became one of the well known members of the guild. After a while, word of a dragon sighting soon caught his attention and almost without notice he vanished. It has been almost two years since his return and his memories of his guildmates have faded from exhaustion and disappointment. It is unlikely that he would remember most members of the guild. Personal Plots Character's story during their time on the subreddit Jobs'' Missions taken on the subreddit